Ice of Maxixe
by fantasydreamer94
Summary: Jack Frost finds a princess named, Elsa, having something in common with him: ice magic. Of all the wonders he shows her, Elsa only fears her powers and wants to be alone. He has to find a way to keep her safe as the years pass until she becomes Queen, because by the Oath of the Guardians, he vows to protect this little girl even if she stops believing in Jack Frost and kills him.
1. Enter Frost

Ice of Maxixe

Chapter 1: Enter Frost

On a cold March evening, an Italian valley in the Province of Belluno has its young children prepping for bed. Grey clouds gliding across the black sky are outlined by a radiant full moon. The light from the circular grandeur elicit a mystifying sense of bliss in those who look upon its beauty; most particularly, the children who are ready to fall asleep. In one house, from a window, a young girl kneels on top of her bed and stares at the moon and stars around it. She clasps her hands together and whispers with hopeful optimism,

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish it will snow tomorrow day."

With that, she tucks herself under her blankets with a cheerful smile.

After closing her eyes, she misses a shadowy figure flying across the moon with a trail of snowflakes left behind.

* * *

The following morning, the door opens and a younger boy runs right into the room. He leaps onto the girl's bed and shouts enthusiastically.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's snowing, Mia! It's snowing!" The boy shakes the girl.

The girl sluggishly sits up while yawning and stretching her arms. The boy faces the window and puts his hands onto the glass to feel the cold fern-like patterns of ice adhering outside of it.

"Look! Look!"

The girl turns around as her fingers rub her eyes to clear the stickiness. She focuses out of the window and grins widely. The city of Feltre's landscape is covered with a sheet of gorgeous white snow. Both children immediately jump off the bed, scram towards their drawers and dress into their warm garments, then dash out of the house with loquacious cheer. Small delicate snowflakes fall onto their faces when they look up and spin in circles. Feet digging under and taking out of the icy layers feel pleasant by the cold presence. Their laughter is joined by other neighboring children prancing all over the snow-covered road. Some of them are building snowmen, and some are making snow angels. As for the girl, a pack of snow hits against the back of her head. She turns and sees her little brother giggling. To reply, she smirks and kicks some of the snow off the ground to him, causing the boy to laugh even more. The two start throwing snowballs at each other, until one of them unintentionally hits another child. Then, that child enters the game by tossing snowballs to whoever is around him. After rousing up everybody nearby, all the children in the neighborhood are participating in a play-fight that started with two. However, the fun does not last for long. Parents begin calling their children to return inside and letting them know that breakfast is set. Most of the younglings leave, but the girl and the boy, who first initiated the snowball fight, are not called just yet.

"Celio, let's build a snowman!" The girl proposes.

"Okay!" The boy merrily agrees.

They craft themselves three sizes of snowballs; a large one for the lower body, a medium for the middle, and a small one for the head. The boy picks up small pebbles of stone and uses them to make the eyes and mouth. The girl takes scattered sticks and sorts them to create the arms and hair. After completing their creation, they stand back to observe it. The snowman is rather poorly made. The snowballs are not round enough. The pebbles are a bit disproportionate and misplaced. The sticks do not stay in the middle snowball and slide right off. Much to their disappointment, they still chuckle at their failure.

"Ooh, ooh! We need a carrot nose." The boy reminds.

"Yeah, but not until we make him look right." The girl said.

The door to their house opens and an Italian woman's accent catches their attention,

"Mia! Celio! Come in, it's time for _colazione_."

"Coming, mama!" The girl waves, "Let's eat first, then get the carrot after."

"Okay." The boy nods and runs to his mother, "Mama! It's snowing a whole lot!"

"Yes, it has." The mother kisses his forehead, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, yeah! Everybody was throwing snowballs, and...and…snowballs went everywhere and go 'whoosh' and 'bloo-sh'!" The boy swings his hands back and forth.

"That's good, sweetie." The mother helps remove his jacket and scarf, "Mia, did you have fun?"

The girl comes in and gets her jacket off by herself,

"Mm-hmm." She nods.

"Well, I made you two Mama's special cornettos." The mother hangs both of their jackets on a pole coat hanger, "Let's eat up and get ready for school."

The boy happily goes to the kitchen to taste the delicious homemade cooking.

"Mama, guess what?" The girl takes her beanie off.

"What, sweetheart?" The mother leans down.

"Last night, I made a wish to the moon. I wished for it to snow, and I went to sleep. I wake up and it's snowing!" The girl eagerly tells her.

"Did you really?" The mother shares her daughter's excitement, "Jack Frost must've heard you."

"…Who?" The name is unfamiliar to her.

"He's a _spirito _who brings the cold and snow to the world." The mother explains, "When you see snow, it means Jack Frost has passed by. He is very sneaky, and is always happy when everyone is happy. So, as long as you are happy, Jack Frost is happy."

"…" The girl is fascinated by the new story.

"Mama!" The boy calls from the kitchen table.

"Coming!" The mother paces to him and reminds the girl, "Mia, make sure you lock the door."

"Okay."

As the girl turns to close the door, she sees something spectacular. The snowman she and her brother built is now fixed entirely. The snowballs are all round, the neatly placed pebbles show happy eyes and a smile, and the sticks are firmly back in.

Also, somehow…there is a carrot nose already on the snowman's face.

It looks perfect.

While in awe, the girl feels a cold sting on the tip of her nose. She rubs it and unconsciously looks up into the grey sky. From there, another marvel enlightens her.

Right above her house, there appears to be a man floating in mid-air. He is holding a long staff with a G-shaped tip, and is wearing a blue sweater with brown trousers. The falling snow is encircling around his pale skin, and the frosty wind blows from beneath him, breezing through the whitely colored hair.

Striking blue eyes watch the girl like a mythical being over a mere mortal.

Before she could even grasp the flash of a beaming smile on his face, the wind strengthens and carries the enigma into the clouds.

A streak of snowflakes streams, he disappears.

The girl is evoked as a small feathery shine scintillate in front of her. It is a hexagonal-shaped snowflake with brims that reminiscences of crowns.

And from that point on, the girl knows it was him and believed.

* * *

Jack Frost flies over South Tyrol and the Dolomites with a reinforced zeal. Feeling accomplished in what he did, he swirls himself in and out of the clouds with a jovial laugh. To be believed in feels so vigorous to his nature. Ever since he swore in his Oath of Guardianship, his purpose has become much clearer. Sure the duty takes away some degree of freedom, but he is the Guardian of Fun; there is no occasion when he can be bored. If he does, then he'll just come up with something that might at first seem precarious, and that gets him into plenty of trouble. Needing to land, Jack discovers he is now above the Ötztal Alps mountain range. With a swish of his staff, he descends downwards and slides his bare feet into the snow on top of Hintere Schwärze. After coming to a complete stop, he breathes out a chuckle and relishes the view he is seeing: an entire land of snow.

"That was fun." Jack plants his staff into the snow, like a gesture of conquest with a flag.

He digs into his sweater pocket and pulls out a freshly orange carrot. The tip is gnawed by minty teeth and shredded inside of Jack's mouth.

"Hmm…not bad." Jack chews.

Also from his pocket, he takes out a parchment piece that has written words of locations on it.

"All right, let's see…Italy is done…" Jack mentally checks it, "Good to switch up snow days every year…Although, I can't really remember that all the time. Oh well, makes it even more fun. Yeah, this looks good. I guess I'll stop from here."

Jack puts back the parchment and unfinished carrot in his pocket.

"Now…what to do…? Oh yeah, speaking of which, I gotta pay a visit to Father Claus. Have to warn him of a future snowstorm during his trip around the world." Jack snickers.

He yanks out the staff and glances at the view once more.

"Man, it is super FREEZING up here." Jack smirks, "I feel great!"

He then yells, "Hey, wind! Let's go to the North Pole!"

His echo bounces across the landscape while a sudden burst of wind sweeps him off his feet. Jack climbs high into the sky and gracefully soars over a great amount of distance.

* * *

As Germany passes under him, he notices Norway.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jack halts and drifts around while spotting an interesting thing, "That looks new…"

Deciding to stray away from his destination, he chooses to travel to an area he doesn't remember being to, if not once at all.

This location is near a mountain range and next to a river. Village homes spread throughout a green forest. And the most curious thing of all, there appears to be a castle built right in the river's water. Jack gets his feet back on the ground and scans his surroundings. He is in the village. Homes and shops are all closed or demolished. Emptiness and eeriness are all he can see and hear. Clearly, this area is deserted a long time ago. Jack attempts to search for clues to know the name of this unknown part of Norway. In a brief second, he finds his answer. A wooden post with a sign labeled with a word stands in the center of the village. He goes up to it and reads the dusty chippings. Unfortunately, the word is not in English, but rather in Runic. Fortunately, Jack Frost does have knowledge of reading it, albeit taking a longer time to translate. Slowly, he reads…

"A…ren…delle. Aren…delle." Jack tilts back, "Arendelle. This is definitely someplace I never went to before."

Suddenly, he hears distant voices; masculine voices that sound to be close. Jack glides up and checks for movement. He perceives two men approaching the bridge leading to the castle. Their outfits bear resemblances to explorers, carrying travelers' backpacks, and pairs of binoculars. From their accents, Jack guesses they are of British origin. The invisible Winter Spirit eavesdrops on the men's conversation as they step onto the white stone bridge.

"Ah, there it is, lad." A man with a fully grown beard puts his hands on his waist, "The old castle I told ya about."

"Blimey, she still standing, ain't she?" A younger man makes a record in a logbook from his pocket.

"Of course, ya twit. This beaut is only two-hundred years young. Now the castle in York, aye, that's old."

"Don't suppose nobody's been here for a while, eh?"

"Oh, yes. Some nasty plaguing disease scurry itself around these lands. The whole village is right yonder the river, see? Every mother and child all scamper away from here ages ago."

"You reckon the posh left too?" The younger man refers to the royalty.

"Quite. Must've been a real shamble to everyone, even to the riches." The older man strokes his beard, "Right, we had our look. We should head about."

"Yeah…" The younger man finishes up a sentence in his logbook.

Before the older man walks away, he spontaneously has an epiphany. His heart seems lighter. His mind seems at peace. His senses change radically. He strangely smiles and chortles.

"You know what, James?" The older man calls to his partner.

"…?" The younger man, James, concludes his written sentence.

"I think we should have a gander in it" The older man starts going across the bridge.

"Eh? You mean, go inside? Are you barking mad, Roberts?" James scuttles up next to him.

"What? What's the problem? We're only having a look."

"Problem? You're going off your trolley again, mate. We can't willy-nilly wally right into a castle after what you just said about a…a disease! Or didn't you notice?"

"Put a lid on that. That was almost a century ago! Ain't no whiff of sickness here. Just give it a shot and have a bottle, lad." The older man, Roberts, laughs.

"This is very odd about you; you say this, then you say that, and then you change your mind. Never figured you'd be barmy enough to come all the way here in the first place." James reluctantly follows.

As for the mischievous ghost with the impeccable set of dentures, he sneers while watching his influence in a form of blue sparkles glistening in front of the older man's eyes, "Oh, he's probably not. But why should that stop him from having an adventure?"

Jack figured since these fellows might know a bit about this place, he should get them to share their knowledge with each other and he would listen. The two adventurers and the invisible wanderer cross over the bridge to the front gates. Jack is astonished at the vast amount of climber plants and wall shrubs clinging to the entire structure line of the castle. He catches shields with a crest symbol beneath blankets of leaves on the corner towers, but does not pay any mind. Arriving at the gate, it is visibly shut tight. The chains and machineries to pull it open are in all probability rusted and broken. Roberts steps directly in front of it and assays to push it down.

"Roberts, you old fool. What are you doing?" James criticizes.

"Well what does it look like, ya toshpot?" Roberts continues to push it in different positions, "Trying to get the gate open."

Jack Frost hops up and over the curtain wall, "Not a problem for me."

"Yeah, that's simple thinking, ain't it?" James relieves his frustration of his partner by being sarcastic, "Have you tried knocking first? Seeing how the people who left this place might've locked up and don't want any stranger a hundred years later to be gallivanting around here, eh?"

"Agh, ya blinkered dimwit. Didn't ya know that the second Queen of this castle declared to never shut the gate? Now, why don't ya stop your whinges and do the honors ya'self?" Roberts steps aside.

"I certainly will, you daft gormless git." James steps forward, "And I never heard of such Queen not closing the gate to her own castle. That's plain foolish."

He grips a fist and hits against the wood five times. On the other side, Jack goes over to the chains that connect the gate to the gears. They are indeed corroded and immobile. He whiffs his staff around and freezes a part of the chains.

"Greetings, er…unlikely inhabitants of this castle!" James yells his salutations, "I am James and accompanying with me, is my friend, Roberts! We are travelers of sorts! And my idiot companion here, wishes to enter your grounds without your permission! I have done my protest and decided to ask you myself! Will you welcome us and share your delightful-!"

Jack taps on the frozen part of the chains, and it promptly breaks. The gate wobbles as it has no counterweight. It falls backwards and shatters when it slams on the ground. James's and Roberts's faces are plastered with bewilderedness.

"Good Lord, James, you just broke through the door!" Roberts laughs.

"Brilliant." James places his hand on his head, "Now what we need is a welcome mat and an apology note."

Jack prides himself and stands in front of them when they enter the lower bailey, "Ha ha, see? I can _handle_ it. Pff…ha! Get it? Because I was the one who opened the door?"

The travelers walk right through the Spirit.

"No? Okay. You know, it would be funny if you actually heard me saying it." Jack follows them into the courtyard.

Their feet traipse upon tiles engulfed by weeds and grass. Old marble fountains entirely busted into pieces of rocks. Jack feels a strange buzz beneath his toes. He brushes it off as if it was nothing. The travelers head to the Great Hall entrance. The doors were already wrecked, so there's no need to knock again.

"Blimey, this hall is quite the giant, ain't it? Reckon it could hold the whole village." James admires.

"Aye, and every royal coronation held a party right in here." Roberts observes the workings of the ceiling.

They continue up to the door on the other end of the hall, this time closed but unlocked. The hallways are found. Grungy pictures hang across the walls. Bemired windows filter in small rays of sunlight and reveal dust particles drifting everywhere. Cobwebs loosely sticking in every corner, rats scudding to their holes, the place is a total mess.

"Looks like we've been invited a tad late." James cynically comments.

"Keep ya eyes open, lad. Who knows what we'll find?" Roberts treads cautiously.

"Aside from hazardous dirt and pests, I don't think we'll find much."

Jack skips down the hall untroubled. At the end, he sees stairs leading up to the second floor. There are also three displaying knight armors lined up right before the first step up. He guffaws at how one of the armor suits is missing its arm. Roberts is taking his time gaping at the wonderful portraits, despite them being almost deteriorated. One of them seizes his attention more than the others.

"'Oi, James. Have a lookie here."

James stands next to him and stares at the same portrait, "Ah, the first King and Queen, I presume?"

"Ya presumption is right, mate."

Feeling more eager to go upstairs, Jack calls the other two. "Hey, I found some stairs!"

"…"

"(Sigh). Being invisible is so inconvenient." Jack wobbles his head in a circle.

He taps his staff to the floor three times. Both of the travelers' bodies jolt in shock. They look down the hall, not knowing what made that sound.

"What was that?" James sweats.

"Might be more of them rodents." Roberts assumes, "Come on."

Jack got them to keep moving. His curiosity overcomes his patience, and he goes up the stairs without them. James is distracted by something, and stops. He bends over and picks up a small pearl-like object.

"Oh-ho! It's an eighteenth century earring drop. My quest of discovery shows progress."

"'Suppose it might be. A good little relic, that is." Roberts puts his glasses on to study its features.

James then slides the object into his pocket.

"'Oi, are ya nicking that?"

"I ain't nicking it. I'm…restocking for me wallet." James straightens his shirt.

Another object preoccupies him from going down the hallway. A different portrait on the wall pulls James in to absorb its details. In spite of its degrading condition, the picture is clear enough for him to be gawking at it.

"Whoa. Roberts…who is this?"

Roberts smirks at James's wonderment, "That, lad…is the second Queen."

"Blimey, she's a fine lass, isn't she?"

"Aye…"

* * *

Upstairs, Jack arrives in another hallway. He does not know that the other two are still lingering behind. Only this time, it looks to be the living quarters. Showing no interest in bedrooms, he exhales through his nose and decides to return downstairs.

Unexpectedly, a buzz feeling occurs under his toes again.

Jack looks under his feet to see the cause, but nothing is there.

Then, the weird sensation arises on his neck. Like someone poking him, he turns around to face a different direction.

The first room on the right in the hallway is making Jack detect a perturbed ambience.

With his staff held in a defensive position, he moves towards the closed room.

The sensation is growing and tingling all over his skin. Jack rams his staff's arch tip and forces the doors to open.

Expecting bats to fly out or some sort of mystery to be solved, there are no such things that Jack thought to see. The room is essentially empty. The window's glass is fragmented and all that is really left are the climber plants invading from the outside. Not even a piece of furniture is anywhere.

"Huh. Well, that's bizarre." Jack rubs his neck to ease the tingling.

Yet, the troubling atmosphere Jack senses is still around. He holds his hand out and discerns a new type of stimulus. His fingertips and the tip of his nose are stinging. The back of the neck and its miniscule hairs are being pinched at. Jack is familiar with this experience. It is what he's been feeling for the last three-hundred years.

It is ice magic.

"Have I really…NOT been here before?" Jack questions himself.

"By golly!" A voice startles the Winter Spirit from behind.

It is James.

Roberts trails behind him.

"This was the royal bed chamber, eh?" James analyzes the room, "Doesn't look so comfy."

Roberts notices a picture dangling on the wall to the left, "Is that what I think it is?"

Jack checks with them to see what the picture is.

It is a drawing; a depiction of a castle-like structure next to a mountain top.

"Ah, it is." Roberts confirms.

"…The ice castle in the mountains."

"…!" Jack's eyes widen in surprise, "An ice castle?"

"You know much about it, mate?" James asks.

"I only heard rumors of it." Roberts squint, "Ain't believing any one of 'em."

"Same here." James nods, "Did you hear the one about the treasure, though?"

"Aye, I hear. Again, I ain't believing there is one. Folks told tales about secret magic locked away up so high where no man can reach. Also said that to be so, cuz a monster guards its gates for the rest of time."

"What kind of magic that needs guarding like that?"

"Don't know." Roberts shrugs, "Must've been something special."

"…" Jack's extensive inquisitiveness takes hold of him again.

"But who would be kidding? Ya think, if a castle that size is up a mountain, someone woulda seen it by now." Roberts takes his glasses off.

"Hasn't anyone gone up there to find it?" James wonders.

"No way, lad. The snow and weather up there are pretty heavy. Ain't no one gone up and come back down alive." Roberts explains.

"Hmm…I guess this is when I come along." Jack tempts his instincts to develop a reckless idea.

He hops onto the broken window's ledge and says, "Thanks for the tour, boys. It was fun."

Leaping out, he enters flight and ascends skyward.

Subsequently, for going out of range, the blue sparkles in Roberts's eyes fade.

"'Oi, where are we?" The pitch in his voice lowers and he frowns.

"Eh?" James notes the shift in attitude, "You mean the royal bed chamber?"

"Royal bed chamber…? As in, a castle's royal bed chamber…?"

"Uh, yeah? Did you just notice NOW?"

"What in the devil's blazes are we doing in the castle?" Roberts shouts, "We're not supposed to be in here!"

"What are you talking about?" James is befuddled by what he is saying.

"Where's the exit? We're getting out of here!" Roberts pushes James from behind out of the door.

"You…You just you wanted to look around in the castle! This was your idea!"

"Don't be stupid! We don't know if we could still catch the disease!"

"Wh-?"

* * *

The incorrigible fun-seeker views the adjacent mountain ranges from above. He gives his best effort to locate this "ice castle in the mountains" thing. But just like what Roberts said, if Jack could spot it from where he is, then he would not be the first one to do it. So, Jack has to change his altitude and get closer. One of the mountain tops is completely shrouded by dark grey clouds. This shows that the weather inside must be very perilous; for humans, perhaps. But for immortal spirits…? Never. Jack designates to that mountain and rockets inside the grey clouds daringly.

Instantaneous negative temperature, enervating low-pressure atmosphere, high-speed glacial wind velocity, frostbite-inducing snowstorms, Jack Frost fails to see anything dangerous.

Better yet, he feels just at home.

"Wow! This place is much better than that old castle." Jack burrows his feet into the snow, "I should ask the other Guardians to come here for a vacation."

Now although the devastating climate does not harm him, his vision is limited due to the amount of snow escalating upwards.

"Okay, let's calm this place down." Jack spins his staff around his head.

With his magic, the wind ceases. The snow around the mountain stops in mid-air, and each flake drops down. Piles of snow dump on top of Jack, and burying him up to almost three inches above his head. Managing to writhe himself within it, his head pops out with a smile.

"That wasn't so bad." Jack wriggles his entire body and escapes from his lovely comfortable interment, "Now, on to find that ice castle."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this premise.

The Jack Frost and Elsa crossover pairing has been taking control of me for a very long time. The idea is killing me and I have to get it out to the world! I had to brainstorm a good storyline that really cultivates and fits them together. I just like to get off my chest about my inspirations for this story.

Four pictures from the website Deviantart:  
1) "You can't hurt me, little lady" by ahoguu  
2) "If I Can Believe" by crimson-firelight  
3) "Breaking the Rules" by Ravinesque  
4) "My Imaginary Friend and Me" by Kiyomi-chan16

Please check them out, and be fan-gasmed!

I know my opinion for the name of the crossover pairing is irrelevant, but whatever. I prefer "ElFrost" over "Jelsa", just saying.

Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! Don't forget to review. I hope you will stick along for this adventure.

Credits for cover image: **gyeom**


	2. The Tiara

Chapter 2: The Tiara

Jack sashays up the steep mountain with sporadic hops. With the snowstorm gone, he can practically see the pointed tip with ease. Black rocks protrude out of the snow like thorns, making the Winter Spirit shift side to side. He goes over a curvature, and what comes next is more than he expected.

A giant structural architecture in the shape of a castle is positioned next to the mountain's zenith.

It is a complete affinity to the sketch's depiction he saw with the two travelers.

And likewise, what truly astonishes the Guardian is that the castle is essentially a construction of ice.

"Holy moly…!" Jack gasps, "It does exist…"

Stairs also made of ice, arch over a chasm and connecting to the other side. Jack's alacrity rises from the amazement. Instead of flying as a quicker method, he takes his time and crosses the bridge. Each of his steps leaves his signature ice fern patterns, like footprints. He brushes his left hand on the railing and slides his fingers across the clear smooth surface. The people who built this must have been exceptionally proficient in ice sculpting. Reaching at the end, he gazes from the front doors of the singular brightly aqua-colored ice tower to its apex. Another set of stairs are present; this time, jointed with the doors. Jack goes up and stands in front of the glitzy entrance. Placing his palm against the surface, he feels a strange pulsation coming from within the frozen matter. The walls contain some sort of vibrant energy in its element. His mind somehow infuses into the ice and flows throughout the inner workings. This familiar attribute has been felt before. Jack remembers the moment he entered the royal bed chamber back at the other castle. His feet, hands, and neck perceived a tingling impression.

Now, his heart feels revitalized, his soul rejuvenated, and his entire spiritual quintessence reinvigorated.

This is undoubtedly an exertion of potent ice magic.

A jolt from behind of Jack's head concentrates him to refocus on the doors. They abruptly begin to open slowly. Luminous lights escape and briefly blind him until his eyes adapt. He leisurely enters with his staff slanted forward. The setting becomes clearer and Jack marvels again at the unanticipated scenery. Coruscant layers of blue jutting from all angles. The floors, the walls…it is all fabricated by ice. Jack notices a fountain in front of him. He chuckles and touches the frozen water's stunningly curved shape.

"This is fantastic." He lionizes everything around him.

A spiraling stairwell loops to the top from the floor. Jack blithely strides up with jollity. His laughs bounce around and return back. He watches the fantasy-like world inside this ice castle move alongside him. The miraculous artistry amazes the Spirit of Winter profoundly to his core. Irrespective of being disembodied from the physical world, Jack Frost enjoys himself by fancying about finding his dream home. Discovering this castle is certainly one of the most spectacular adventures for Jack in a long time. He reaches to the next floor, searching for more interesting peculiarities. And thus, he does.

In this new room, there is rime dispersed all over. The frost clings to the ice and is formed like bubbles on white. The glittering blue ice's color is smeared away. The ceiling is quite high up; this must be the top level of the tower. The walls circumscribe around the floor, so the room itself is circular. Jack glances around, still with an unbroken smile, until he spots a huge heap of snow lying in the center of the room. As soon as he takes another step, the snow suddenly starts moving. What appears to be a head with eye sockets and a mouth unexpectedly rises out of the pile. A gigantic body with arms follows, along with a pair of cylindrical legs. Icicles extend out of both hands as fingers. Jack's jaw drops when the giant is fully upright.

"What in the heck…?" Jack raises his eyebrows, "The Abominable Snowman…?"

"RAAH!" The behemoth lets out a roar with a breath of chilly gust.

More icicles project out from the body, like spikes of a puffer fish. The ice fingers become sharper, and fangs grow along its jaw lines. The eyes light up with bright cyan gleams. It slashes at Jack with a predictable movement.

"Whoa…!" Jack ducks and the ice talons swing above him.

Another slash comes to his way. Jack timely leaps high and over the behemoth with a boost of magic. It turns around to face where he lands, but no sight of the blue sweater anywhere. Turning in a full circle and scanning the room, the intruder is nowhere to be seen. Then, it hears a voice coming from behind.

"Hey, what's with the crown?"

Jack is sitting on top of the giant's head, picking up a golden ornamental accessory from there.

"Heh, whoever built you must've really had a sense of humor for putting something like this on your head." He stands and slides it into his hair.

The behemoth growls and reaches to grab him, but is too slow for Jack's nimbleness. Graceful as a feather, Jack glides around the creature and manages to stay in its blind spots. Its frustration turns to rage. Arms swing left to right, blindingly attacking without deliberation.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Jack says aloud while dodging, "You must be that monster that guards this castle. And I thought that I was going to see some kind of dragon. But I NEVER thought of an oversized snowman!"

"GO AWAY!" The behemoth smashes the floor, creating a shockwave.

Jack floats backwards and returns to its line of sight.

He grins in delight, "You can talk?! That's amazing!"

His staff lowers and lies over his right shoulder, "Then why don't we have an introduction? I'm Jack Frost, the all-mighty Spirit of Winter who controls the snow. You guessed it! I bring snow into this world and everything snow brings!"

"…" The Behemoth pauses for a moment.

Jack positions his staff vertically and hops up to crouch on top of it. He is as balanced as a circus monkey.

"A happy-go-lucky ghost, such as me, only wishes to enjoy the new life he had for three-hundred years. I… only want fun!" Jack expresses with open arms, "It's the reason why I'm here. Seeking adventure and finding wonders that only children can dream of. And I want to share that with them. Fun. That is also why I am called, the Guardian of F-!"

The behemoth had enough time to aim his swing and smack Jack to the wall.

"Oof!" Jack sticks to the ice for a brief second before sliding downwards and ends up sitting on the floor, "Ow. Man, being dramatic like Santa doesn't help one bit. How does he do it? I put a lot of thought into that speech."

"RAAH!" The behemoth begins a slow charge towards him.

"Look, I don't want to fight you! I just want a tour!" Jack puts his hands up.

Now the big snowman is sprinting with all its might.

Jack sighs and finds his staff next to him. He crosses his legs calmly. He takes his trusty power medium, leans it against his shoulder and waits for the giant to be in closer range.

The behemoth's body is arching over the puny interloper.

Jack points his staff at the big snowman's angry face.

"I did tell you that I control snow, right?"

Both hands with icicle sharp fingers attempt to mash him. Jack waves his staff sideways. Both of the behemoth's entire arms unpredictably separate from its body. They fall onto the floor and dissipate instantly into snow particles. The behemoth looks at itself, stunned by what just happened. Still sitting, Jack frowns for the giant.

"Sorry about that, pal." Jack shakes his head, "You attacked first."

Not surrendering, it continues to attack him. It picks up its foot and pursues to stomp Jack. Right before the foot slams on his head, Jack rolls away and springs up to the behemoth's face. Its head goes up and makes a support for Jack to land on its cheeks. He holds the bottom end of his staff right above it.

"And I'm sorry for this one."

"…?"

The staff taps against the behemoth's forehead. Celeste fern patterns stream athwart its body. Its movements are entrapped by some force. The mouth with ice prickles as teeth lets out a weak roar and the cyan gleams in the eye sockets fade. The behemoth tilts backwards and drops onto its own spikes. Jack watches, while hovering, the composition of snow completely breaking apart and carried off by the outside wind. There is an opening that leads to a balcony. He lands and walks out to witness the behemoth's snow particles drifting into the horizon sun. The late coming guilt hits Jack. To annihilate a magical creature for doing its job is quite the excessive.

"Maybe I should've just frozen him in place." Jack forgets to explore his other tactical options.

Nevertheless, after careful observation, the only magic in this ice castle is the ice itself and the monstrous snowman that guards it. He removes the crown, the one he stole from the giant, off his head and studies its small conformation. It appears quite decent with a hue of gold.

What really appeals him is the gemstone attached in the middle of the crown.

It has a rather crystalline-like dark-blue tint and is transparent. At the midpoint of the gemstone, there is a miniscule speck of cobalt blue plasma glowing inside it.

Jack rubs his thumb on the gemstone, and then feels another guilt trip. The big snowman probably wanted the crown back.

"Oh well…Looks like this is the only "treasure" that was kept here." Jack holds the crown firmly and smirks, "And now it's mine."

He flies off from the balcony and takes one final view of the whole ice castle. His expedition is over. However, the people that constructed the castle obviously wanted it to be kept in secret. It should be best to keep it that way. It's the least Jack can do after defeating the behemoth. He swishes the tip of his staff in small circles, conjuring the previous weather that surrounded the mountain and protected it from the outside world.

"To be honest, I don't know how any normal person could survive up here." Jack comments.

He says his goodbyes to the castle and mountain, then jets off to his original destination: the North Pole.

* * *

Nicholas St. North, sitting in his office, is chipping a miniature set piece of an ice kingdom. There are dozens of towers fencing a small village with little people and animals, and a castle placed at the center. With his power, he brings magic into the craft. The little villagers and wildlife move around, and act like they would in real life. Currently, he is working on the flags: very thin and delicate. He ends up snapping his twentieth flag.

"Gah!" North throws down his sculpting tools, "Very tricky these flags are."

He tries again with a new small chunk of ice. Before he could start hammering on it, the door behind him forcefully opens. The loud sound from the door slamming against the wall causes North to hammer his finger.

"AAH!" North grips his finger, "Phil! Do I have to train you to knock? What is it now?"

"Fu-ah!" A grey Yeti grunts to tell him something.

"Oh, he's here? Good." North understands.

He gets up and exits his office. His helpers, the Elves and Yetis, are taking a break in the Workshop. Although, some of the elves are "testing" the toys for their own entertainment. The Globe of Belief continues spinning with the Lights of Children marked across the continent representations. North walks to the main area of the top level. He sees the three-hundred eighteen year old white-haired boy in the denim sweater and brown trousers standing on the red carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Ha ha! Jack Frost!" North guffaws, "Welcome!"

"Hey, how's it going, Mr. Santa Claus?" Jack greets.

North toughly pats him on the back, "It has been a year, hasn't it? Good to know you haven't been breaking in again."

"Eh, not this time. I thought I tried out the good 'ol "Knocking the door" scheme." Jack chuckles, "It really worked out, actually."

"At least, you do better than these mongrels." Santa shoots a stern look at Phil and other Yetis nearby, "But not by a far fetch…"

"What do you mean?"

North steps away and snaps his fingers, "LIST!"

Two Elves come next to North, presenting a scroll. He takes it and lets the bottom half roll down. It spreads across the carpet and stops at the bottom of the wall behind Jack.

"Jack Frost, you have been throwing magic snowballs to disabled children in the past year. Is that not true?" North reads.

"Wh-? Well, yeah. So?" Jack shrugs, "Those kids were cooped up in that orphanage. They looked pretty depressed."

"They were sick, Jack."

"And why would that stop them?"

"They could've been hurt! More than they already are!"

"They LAUGHED, big red! Laughter brings joy, remember?"

"Ai…" North rolls his eyes, "You also made an avalanche on Mt. Everest…when there were people climbing it."

"Hey, they weren't climbing. They were snowboarding! Plus, I didn't make that avalanche. I was only following them and happened to set loose a little magic, that's all."

"You made hail fall onto someone's car."

"I remember that day. That guy thought it was funny to throw snowballs at kids who don't have hands."

"You keep letting children slip and fall on ice on the sidewalk."

"That actually depends on them. They only slip when they did something bad, like stealing or bullying."

"You brought a blizzard into France."

"Don't you ever gassy, sometimes?"

"You ignored a child who had his tongue stuck to a frozen light pole."

"Uh, I don't know about that one."

"You make a BIG CRACK in Antarctica!"

"The ice caps were melting anyway."

"…"

"What…?" Jack notices every eye in the workshop fixed upon him, "All right, fine! I'll admit it! Ever since I became a full-fledged Guardian, I felt my powers grow. Quite a lot, in fact. And knowing myself, I can't help but let it go sometimes. I thought I did a good thing for those children, except for the one with his tongue stuck to the light pole."

"(Sigh). Jack…" North gives the scroll to a Yeti to roll up, "You must understand. The worst thing that can happen is you fighting against yourself."

"Meaning…?"

North gently puts his hand on Jack's shoulder, "There might come a time when your magical powers, a gift from Man in Moon, become out of your own control. And the only one who can save you, is you."

"…That's a bit confusing, Santa."

"Just heed my words, new Guardian. Try to not go overboard with yourself. You might end up hurting someone."

"…"

"…?"

"…Okay, whatever. I'll watch myself and be more careful…and off your endless naughty list." Jack nods.

"Ha!" North is amused and points to the tattoo on his right wrist, "Don't count on it."

Jack chuckles at the Guardian of Wonder.

"Speak of which, what brings you here?" North asks.

"Right, I was going through my list of places to bring snow day." Jack starts explaining, "The last one I went to was Italy…"

"Italy…?" North is surprised, "W-Wait, you brought snow day into Italy?"

"Yep, Italy."

"Jack, it's only March."

"Yeah, about that, I was thinking of switching up days when it should snow every year. You know, make the weather seem unpredictable?"

"You DO know that Easter in Italy is also during April?" Santa informs.

"Psh, of course I know that." Jack scoffs.

"Let me rephrase…" North puts both index fingers between his eyes, "…Bunnymund is not going to be happy."

"Heh, and I always have a good laugh when I see his face."

Right at that exact sentence, a hole opens in between Jack and North. A pair of long rabbit ears comes out and an Australian-accent voice calls out,

"FROST!"

"Speak of the devil, if it isn't the Easter Bunny himself." Jack leans on his staff.

A seven-foot tall anthropomorphic rabbit with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes, hops out of the hole and lands besides Jack. He wears orange leather bracers set, a single-strap holster which carries his boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet. The Guardian of Hope: E. Aster Bunnymund.

"That's it, you!" Bunnymund's whiskers get really close to Jack's face, "You have screwed things up for me this time!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Bunny." Jack sneers, "What could I have possible done to screw things up for you?"

"Don't play innocent, trickster. I know all sorts of pranks, and the one you pulled yesterday was the most, dare I say, stupid." Bunnymund glares.

"The most? Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Jack taunts.

"Maybe I should show you some of MY tricks, so that the next time you try mocking me, you'll remember my boomerang hitting the back of your skull!"

"Enough!" North ceases them, "Now, Bunnymund, you and Jack both know that you and Jack don't exactly get along. It's no surprise to all of us that he would only get in your way."

"I already got that for three-hundred years, cookie-muncher."

"Cookie-muncher…?"

"I just want find out why you chose Italy, one of the most beautiful places for Spring, to bring snow? Eh?" Bunnymund returns to Jack.

Jack exhales and answers decently, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Bunnymund is bewildered by his reply.

"That's what I said, I don't know. I had my list of places to go, and Italy was the last one. Last night, I just felt something inside of me telling me to go to Italy next. I don't know what it was. It felt more like…an inspiration."

"…" North strokes his beard.

"You telling me you were…INSPIRED to bring snow into Italy when it's almost Easter month? Not trying to annoy me?" Bunnymund cocks an eyebrow.

"Like I said before, I don't know." Jack moves close to the fireplace, almost putting it out with his presence, "But trying to annoy you? That might be true."

"Why, you little stack of yellow snow-!" Bunnymund grabs his boomerang.

"Here, catch!" Jack takes an item out of his pocket and tosses it over to Bunnymund.

With his quick reflex, Bunnymund promptly grabs the object.

It is a bitten carrot.

"…A souvenir from Italy." Jack snickers.

"A carrot…? Why a carrot-? Oh, I get it now, because I'm a BUNNY. Ha! Jack Frost, you are perhaps the worst Guardian of Fun ever."

"Look around. Everyone else is laughing, except for you." Jack points out the tittering Elves and Yetis, "So, I guess that makes you the most hopeless Guardian of Hope ever."

"YOU-!"

"Hold it, Bunnymund." North gestures his hand in front of the furious Pooka, "Before you go on with your rampage, might I suggest for you to close your rabbit hole first? All the little helpers are falling inside it."

The three Guardians watch a few Elves accidently drop into the hole.

Bunnymund taps the floor with his foot three times to return the Elves and taps again twice to close the holes.

"_Spasibo._" North thanks.

"Now where were we…?" Bunnymund turns to face Jack, but is distracted by what the Winter Spirit has in his hair, "What is THAT?"

"Huh?" Jack puts his hand on his head, and removes the golden headpiece he found at the ice castle, "Oh yeah, this. This is why I came here, Santa."

"Hmm…?"

Jack hands North the crown, "I stumbled upon this when I was in Norway."

North takes it in his hands and holds it up to eye level.

"Ah, this is a beauty." North compliments the design.

"I was hoping you could tell me all about the crown." Jack crosses his arms.

"First of all, mate, it's not a crown. This is way too small." Bunnymund corrects, "It's a tiara."

"Whoa, when were you the jewelry expert?"

"…"

"Bunnymund is right. This is a tiara." North agrees, "Very old quality too, I add. Where did you acquire this, Jack?"

"Norway."

"WHERE in Norway?"

"…"

"…Jack."

"…In the mountains…next to a place called Arendelle." Jack responds.

Both North and Bunnymund repeat, "Arendelle?"

Jack detects a look on their faces that show that they are conversant with that name.

"W-wh…You guys know about it?"

"…"

North returns the tiara for Jack to hold.

"Step into the office." He urges.

* * *

After closing the door, North stomps up to his shelves and forages them.

The other two Guardians stare at him ruffling through his belongings agitatedly.

"What's with him?" Jack questions.

"Arendelle is one unique location, Frost. There's a particular history in that place that only a few know today." Bunnymund tells him, "Since you've been there, you saw the village and old castle, yea'?"

"Yeah. What of it? It was abandoned a long time ago because of some disease."

"That's right. But, it's the people that made Arendelle so special. You see, no one there…believed in the Guardians."

"…!"

"Not ever when the first house was built."

"Including Santa Claus?"

"Yep. Even the children grew up not hearing about St. Nicholas."

Jack observes the tiara he's carrying again.

"But, the royalty…" Bunnymund adds, "…that's a whole 'nother story."

"…?"

"AH-HA!" North finally finds what he is looking for.

He walks over to Jack and shows him it: a snow globe with a blue castle encased inside.

Jack recognizes the model, "That's…!"

"The ice castle." North finishes his line.

"It was where I found this." Jack holds up the tiara.

"You've seen it? You've been inside it?" North queries with excitement, "What was it like?"

"It was literally an ice castle. I mean, EVERYTHING was made of ice." Jack shares his experience.

"Magnificent…?"

"…and beautiful." Jack beams.

"Ah…" North shakes the globe to churn up the snow, "It is the greatest artwork of all."

"Wait, have you actually seen it?" Jack asks.

"No, no…I found this globe in a shop when I visited the deserted village." North regretfully shakes his head, "There is magic there that none of us can withstand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Frost…" Bunnymund intrudes, "…remember when I said there was a particular history in Arendelle?"

"About ten seconds ago."

"And that royalty is whole 'nother story…?"

"Come on, if you guys are afraid of something, just tell me. I won't laugh."

"…"

"…?"

"Jack…" North sits in a chair, "…it was the Queen of Arendelle that created the ice castle."

"…!"

"The story we know goes like this…" Bunnymund elucidates, "Around some time in the 1800's, during the night of coronation for the second Queen, she was revealed to have magical powers. Her sorcery was ice creation, just like yours. Her hidden powers grew stronger and much stronger until it got quite harrowing, putting fear into others. The secret was discovered, and she ran off, high into the mountains, isolating herself from her people. No longer wanting to become Queen, she abandoned them and her throne. She decided to stay in the mountains and made her very own castle. The ice castle you saw was hers."

"…" Jack is dumbfounded, "W-Wait. So, it wasn't a group of normal people that made it? It was…It was…"

He clasps his staff tightly, "…someone with ice powers."

"And she was human." North remarks, "That's what the story says, anyway."

"This Queen…she wasn't a Guardian or anything? And she had ice powers? H-How…Why don't I know about this?"

"None of us did, Frost." Bunnymund states, "It happened in the early 1800's. The story was told when it was almost 1900. And no child of Arendelle in interim ever knew who we were."

"That means no lights on the Globe." North includes.

"…I see." Jack nods, "And then what happened? To the Queen?"

"There was a happy ending." Bunnymund shrugs, "Arendelle's princess, the Queen's younger sister, somehow convinced her to return home. Mysteriously, the Queen was able to control her ice powers completely and the villagers no longer had a problem."

"Really…?" Jack looks back at the tiara in his hand, "Then, the castle WASN'T built to protect a treasure or a form of magic. It was where she lived for a while."

"Correct." North nods, "That artifact you're holding…belonged to her. It was her tiara, her crown."

"It all makes sense…" Jack mutters.

He remembers going into the royal bed chamber in the old castle. He felt the faint ice magic in the room, and the same kind in the ice castle. That proves it. It was all one person.

"That's even more…fantastic." Jack smiles.

"Heh, heh, look at him." North elbows Bunnymund, "The boy fancies the Queen."

"Yea', fairy tales always capture the heart." Bunnymund smirks.

"Fairy tales…? I thought you said this really happened." Jack snaps out of his daze.

"I did. It's just we never seen the Queen before, or the ice castle for that matter. You think North here would have caught a glimpse of it from the sky already. No Easter Day was celebrated, so why would I go there? Stories like that, whether it really happened or not, work better as fairy tales; just like the stories about us. Heck, we don't even know the Queen's name."

"…Santa, you said that there was magic there that none of you can withstand. What do you mean by that?" Jack recalls.

"I did try to, as Bunnymund said, catch a glimpse of the alleged beautiful masterpiece." North shakes the globe again, "I walked up the mountain on foot. The storm was no problem. But, the snow…"

"…The snow…?"

"…it…spoke to me."

"…!"

"I heard whispering voices in my head." North stands up, "My ears kept hearing "Go away. Go away. You do not belong here. Return where you came from or perish beneath us." Even my belly told me it was a bad idea. One big stomachache."

"Then what did you do?"

"What else? I return where I came from!" North exclaims, "Jack, I know what winter is as much as you do. But, the snow on that mountain was not very fond of me."

"…" Jack turns to Bunnymund, "How about you, Bunny? Did you try to see the ice castle?"

"No, mate. I can't make a hole to get to it. It's like something's blocking me out. Besides, you already know how I feel about snow."

"…That's strange. I went in just fine. The snow didn't speak to ME."

"Perhaps, the snow liked you." North justifies with a laugh, "After all, the Winter Spirit has his privileges."

"That doesn't explain the giant snowman that attacked me in the castle."

"Giant snowman…? You mean, the Abominable Snowman?" Bunnymund assumes.

"I thought so, too. But, I don't think he was." Jack disagrees, "He and I actually go way back for two centuries."

"A giant snowman that guards the ice castle…I heard that rumor." North recollects, "What did you do when you faced it?"

"I, uh…sort of killed him." Jack scratches his cheek.

"What?!" North shouts.

"Um, "killed" is a strong word. I…turned him back into snow!"

"Frost, you simple-minded conundrum…!" Bunnymund yells, "You can't just get rid of the castle guard! The Queen probably put it there for a good reason!"

"What's the big deal? No one can find the castle as long as that storm keeps brewing on that mountain." Jack retorts.

"…"

"Anyway, I went to find that ice castle because I thought that there was going to be treasure or powerful magic. I didn't know that this crown belonged to someone a long time ago until you guys told me." Jack places the tiara on North's work table, "If you think I should go and put it back, then all you got to do is just tell me."

North puts down the snow globe and takes up the tiara, "Hmm…"

"What is it, North…?" Bunnymund inquires.

"Let me take one moment to investigate this gemstone." North sits at his table, and then snaps his fingers, "ELVES! STONE BOOK!"

The door opens and three Elves enter, carrying a huge book over their bell hats. North grabs the book with the Elves still clinging to the edges and leaves it on the table. He pulls over an enchanted magnifying glass, attached to a customized tree bark, and examines the gemstone in the middle of the tiara. Jack and Bunnymund stand next to North's opposing sides.

"What're you looking for?" Jack probes.

"The gemstone's material." North replies.

"It's North's habit, Frost." Bunnymund apprises, "When it comes to knowing about precious stones, 'ol Santa Claus got the knowledge."

"Aw, and I thought you were the jewelry expert since you're the saxicolous one." Jack clowns.

"Grr…"

"Quiet!" North's backhands both of their faces, "I require focus."

"…"

"Beryllium!" North announces.

The Elves on his table quickly open the book to a certain page.

"Aluminum!"

The Elves turn to a different page.

"Silicate…" North ponders, "Yes…! Cyclosilicate!"

The Elves turn to another page again.

"It's a beryl mineral." North identifies.

The Elves lift up the book to show a picture and description of the material he mentioned. North skims a few paragraphs, but soon becomes stumped.

"Well, North…? You found something?" Bunnymund pokes his shoulder.

"Agh…" North leans back on his seat, "It is most definitely some kind of variety of blue beryl. The book only has one other variation: aquamarine. But, this gemstone is too dark for that color."

He closes the book and gestures for the Elves to exit. Jack takes North's magnifying glass and views the gemstone himself.

"I don't know. Perhaps my book needs an update." North groans.

"How about that bluish stuff inside it…?" Jack asks, "What is it?"

North looks back into the magnifying glass to see what he is referring to.

"There is no bluish stuff in it, Jack." North proclaims, "There's nothing."

"What…?" Jack looks again and perceives it clearly, "It's right there!"

"Maybe that's something only you can see." North determines.

"Huh…?"

"The snow in the mountains did not threaten you like it did to me. It welcomed you. There is possibly a chance…that the gemstone is somewhat the same."

"You're telling me that this gemstone is welcoming me?" Jack scrunches his face.

"It probably wants to communicate with you." Bunnymund claims, "You're the ice guy. Don't you sense things? Take me for example. I can feel the earth beneath me like how my eardrums hear things. The flowers you saw back in my Warren…I sense the flowers and Easter eggs move about like a part of my own body."

"…"

North is able to detach the beryl gemstone from the tiara and sets it on Jack's hand. Jack twiddles it with his fingers.

"I should find a way to…talk back?"

"Precisely, and see what happens." North nods.

Jack walks over to the window to let more light shine down upon the gemstone. He turns it around and around to spot the substance swirling inside. It briefly twinkles before him. Catching it as a sign, Jack moves the gemstone closer to his face.

"Come on, come on…" Jack mumbles, "What do you want to say…?"

Suddenly, his hand senses an active energy pulsing from the jewel. This energy is similar to the one the ice castle contained. He assumes that linking his powers with it might reveal the mystery. Jack covers over the gemstone with his other hand and closes his eyes. He inhales sharply, then releases a subzero blast in between his palms.

The gemstone fiercely reacts and bursts an intense blue light.

North and Bunnymund cringe away.

After a few seconds, the light instantaneously disappears.

They turn back to look at what occurred.

"Jack…?" North does not see him.

"Where did he go…?"

* * *

Jack frantically wheezes for air as he wakes up from a dark dream. An accustomed full moon with a night sky and floating clouds turn less blurry when his eyes open. Feeling his weight distributed horizontally, he is strangely in a lying posture. He sits up and rubs his forehead. A high frequency sound buzzing in his ears diminishes within a short time. His dependable staff, as usual, is with him.

"What…happened…?"

Educing from his memories, he remembers meeting with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, and holding a gemstone.

Jack frisks himself straightaway. Nothing in his pockets…

The gemstone is gone.

"W-Where is it…?" Jack gets back on his feet and searches once more, "Where'd it go?"

Then, he freezes in his spot.

The ground beneath him reveals rows of white stones. Checking his surroundings, he realizes he is standing on a bridge. This bridge…is familiar.

Jack looks in front of him…and witnesses a place he has formerly been to.

"A-…Arendelle's castle…?"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me your thoughts/theories/ideas for this chapter.

So, the tiara from "Frozen" contains a gemstone that is a very huge plot device in this story. Be aware of it in the future chapters!

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
